The Road We Must Take
by deathback4
Summary: When Ziva feels that this new found desire Tony has to find love from other women is no good. She tries to put a end to it. But will it be the end? or a new beginning? Includes Jealous Ziva, Confused and Hurt Tony, Mild Language, and detailed smut, Tiva goodness in its finest Rated M to be safe
1. I Don't Want To Pretend

**Was up! Hey it's Barry "The Joker" as my friends call me as a joke because apparently I'm too serious! Whteves this is my first fanfic I am still in high school so my writing may not be the best, I never really liked Language Arts so that might be obvious by the way I write. But I'm writing this only as entertainment for you guys and myself! I've read a lot of Tony and Ziva fanfiction and have a good Idea on how I want this story to go. It will have mild drama. Cussing and smut (lemons) whatever you want to call it in later chapters. But overall it's a moderate story mainly Tiva but McAbby will be hinted. I am also working on another story ABOUT Navy Seal Tony! That's gonna be boss so keep up with both story's and review freely I don't care what you say as long as you say your honest opinions. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer I Barry do not own NCIS or any other people involved in the show but I do own this story so you must like it!**

**Chapter 1**

**I Don't Want To Pretend**

_Tony DiNozzo what is there to say about this man? He is gorgeous with his amazing hair and his beautiful green eyes that I lose myself in daily. With his sometimes overbearing protectiveness, and is consistent movie quoting and nonstop talking. With his fantastic smile that as soon as it graces his lips brings one to mine. I have no words to describe this man he is my absolute, my everything, my love._

_Ziva David aye what can I say? She's a truly amazing women with brown eyes that look sweet as chocolate, even when she glares and threating to assault my body with paper clips I find myself finding her absolutely alluring. She might be known as a kick ass ex Mossad assassin but I see into her unlike anyone else I see her soul her heart. And I know that there is nothing but love in her heart waiting to be shared and given to others. She's my ninja, my beauty, my life, and my love._

Two Weeks ago

_Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee where all at a local bar having just finished a time consuming case._

_"__Can I help you?" The waiter asked the group who just took their seats._

_"__Water" McGee replied as he continued his conversation with Abby_

_"__I would like to have a Bloody Mary" Abby said way more excitedly than necessary for ordering drinks._

_"__Ewe, really Abs, well what should I expect." Tony says then shrugs to himself "I would like your number." Tony says with a wink at the female blond waiter who could only be at least 22. She looks up at him gives him a good look than says "Excuse me SIR, I meant as in what I could help you with involving your drinks." Tony sighs while Abby, McGee and Ziva stifle their laughs "Just get me a Vodka Martini shaken not stirred." Tony says in his best James Bond impression trying to get the lady to laugh. "Wow, an original joke." The woman says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes at a hurt Tony. _

_"__What about you." She redirects her attention to Ziva "I would like a Cosmo." Everyone but the waiter looks at her funny as the waiter writes down her order and walks away._

_"__I didn't know you were so feminine." Said McGee as he gives Ziva a curious glance. "I just feel like… Letting loose." Ziva replies but looks at Tony seductively, only to find that his attention was elsewhere looking at where the waiter had disappeared to "I wonder if she's a lesbian" Tony says as he looks back at the group._

_Abby and McGee laugh while Ziva gives him a sympathetic look. "I don't think she's a lesbian Tony." McGee reply's when his laughter dies._

_ "__And why is that McGenius." _

_"__Look Tony." McGee says pointing to the same waiter that was just at their table, everyone looks to across the bar to another booth where they could see the waiter flirting it up with some young man with dirty blond hair. And watched as she writes something that must have been her number and hands it to him then walks away. _

_"__Aww, it's okay Tony if you ask me you are way more handsome than him." Abby says trying to boost her friends' deflated ego_

_"__But not younger." Tony says and sighs while he looks down at the table playing with his hands "I have always found older men more attractive anyways." Ziva says as she leans in across the table. "Oh yea Ziv-ahh" Tony replies and leans in as well so that they are both mire inches apart teasing each other "Yes, they know how to… please. A women." She teases as she lets her eyes flick down to Tony's lips. _

_ "__Guys can you stop having mind sex and join me and McGee here, back on earth." Abby says with a satisfied smile on her lips. Both Tony and Ziva sit back down in their seats and join in on Abby and McGee's conversation occasionally making eye contact with each other and giving each other flirtaous looks and smiles. Everything was going fine for Ziva till SHE came. _

_"__Hello" says a pretty woman in her mid-twenties with fair skin and dark brown hair with the prettiest eyes and her eyes were directly on Tony._

_"__Why Hello pretty lady." Tony says in a mock Southern accent. "I am Marisa Bache." She says as she holds out a hand to Tony. "And I am Anthony DiNozzo but you milady, may call me Tony." He says in his regular voice as he takes her hand and kisses her knucles. "What honor brings you to me." He says giving her is 1000 watt smile. "Why, so charming. I was wondering if you would perhaps join me, in dancing."_

_"__Well I'd love to." Tony says as he leaves his friends and joins Marisa on the dance floor forgetting all about his friends and his earlier bad luck with women and enjoying himself for the rest of the night. _

_"__What just happened?" Abby asked Ziva who had the angriest face she'd ever seen other than Gibbs._

_"__He just left with that…that… WHORE!" Ziva vented out. "That's not nice she seems like a nice lady." McGee commented only to have both Abby and Ziva give him death glares. He figured it would be best to just keep quiet and drink his water. _

_"__She has some nerve too come over here and just take Tony." Ziva said continuing her rant to Abby. "I know Ziva I know but it's just one dance then he will be back to you." She said trying to calm her friend but boy was she wrong. The rest of the night Tony did not come back to the table and the longer time pasted the angrier Ziva became, "I know it is unreasonable for me to be mad at Tony we are not together we are best friends, partners. I am simply just worried about his well-being. Yea that's it we do not know this women what if she hurts him or takes him. The blame will be on me and I would never forgive myself. YES! YES! I am not jealous just concerned." Ziva repeats to herself as she walks into her apartment after McGee dropped her off. She takes off her clothes and climbs in bed "Yes no jealousy here only concern" Ziva whispers to herself as if the more she says it, it will become true._

**_Present Day_**

"Good Morning, Isn't it such a beautiful day." Tony says to McGee and Ziva as he puts all his gear away and takes a seat behind his desk.

"You are in a better mood than you were yesterday, Have a good night." McGee says as he gives Tony a curious glance begging to be enlightened on the latest news in Tony's life. "Why yes but I don't kiss and tell McGoober a wondrous mood, I am in." Tony says winking at McGee then using his best Yodaimpersonation. Making McGee chuckle but was cut off when Gibbs said "Well good DiNozzo maybe you can get some work done." "No case boss?" Tony questions with a pout. "Yea DiNozzo its right on your desk begging for attention." Tony sighed as he began to do his paper work.

Ziva was screaming thanks to Gibbs for stopping that horrid conversation. Ever since that night at the bar, for the past two weeks Tony have been coming in whistling or singing or laughing which only means that he had, had sex the night before. And Ziva doesn't doubt that it was with that Marisa Bache, she hates the name she even did a background check on her only to find out that she is as clean as a trumpet or was it a tuba no it was a … whatever she frowns as she thinks "_They must be dating, It's the only reason why he's so happy_." "_But if they were dating he would have told us._" Her frown deepens when she thinks about the last time Tony withheld that type of information from them…_Jeanne_… another lady which name she hates. She refuses to think of this as jealousy only a friend who is concerned. The rest of the day passes by uneventful with no case and nothing but paper work Gibbs dismisses them "Go home" he says as he gets up and heads to MTAC. McGee hurries off to the elevator leaving behind Tony and Ziva working at their desks. Tony looks up at Ziva and stares for a minute "_God, she's so beautiful_." He thinks to himself

"_She's too young for you DiNozzo_." Tony tells himself "_She's not interested like the girl in the bar_." "She is not too young!" he tries to reason with himself "_I am 36 and she is 26_." "_When you were 26 she was 16 DiNozzo._ _Somebody please call 911 we have a Rapists_." Tony sighs but breaks his train of thought when the phone at his desk rings.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo"

"Tony?" a female voice says recognizing the voice he replies while he moves his chair so he no longer facing Ziva but the side a leans back in his chair "Was up Marisa?" Hearing that witches name Ziva's head pops up and looks at Tony listening in on his side of their conversation.

"I'm almost done with my shift at the hospital do you want to come over tonight?" Tony sighs he can't get this woman to stop calling him. "_Maybe if instead of saying yes every time she asks you to go fuck her you say no she will leave you alone_." His head says "_You know when LiL DiNozzo gets an opportunity to get out of his pants, he always go."_ He sighs again then answers "Yea I'll be there in a bit." She starts talking more but he doesn't really listen.

"_WHAT the fuck? He gave that bitch his work number. She asked him to come over no doubt they are planning to have sex_." Ziva feels hertemperature rise as the anger builds because of her on thoughts. "_Whatever she does to him I can do 10 times better_." Ziva so deep in her own thought about just how she would prove to Tony that she is better than any other women he has been with that she was caught off guard when he cleared his throat and was standing right in front of her.

"I said Good night Ziv-ahh." He say looking down at her with that charming smile she almost melts.

"G-Good Night Tony." She replies as she smiles and watches him wink and turn to leave while her eyes travel down two his nice butt she can't help but to bite her lip.

Tony enter the elevator with a sigh he pushed the button and hummed and imaginary tune as he waited. When the door open he walked to his black mustang GTG next to Ziva's car where they parked everyday only to see a horrid sight.

"MY BABY!" Tony screamed as he ran to his car which had its tires slashed his front mirror was broke and his car had been key'd {A/n key'd is when you take a key and scratch it across someone's car} they wrote ASSHOLE on the hood of the car with red spray paint.

"Oh Monica how could they do this to you." Tony said as he put his hands on the car. One minute he was talking to his car next everything went **black**.

**A/N Oh snap crackle and pop rice crispy I left you guys with a cliffy, oh killem it's all good cause the next chapter is up so read and review **

**-The Joker**


	2. Hospitals and Jealousy don't Mix

**A/N Was up guys I told you that I had the next chapter up and ready so read up and don't forget to review**

**LAST TIME **

"MY BABY!" Tony screamed as he ran to his car which had its tires slashed his front mirror was broke and his car had been key'd {A/n key'd is when you take a key and scratch it across someone's car} they wrote ASSHOLE on the hood of the car with red spray paint.

"Oh Monica how could they do this to you." Tony said as he put his hands on the car. One minute he was talking to his car next everything went **black**.

Chapter 2

**Hospitals and Jealousy don't mix**

Ziva Just finished writing the report it had been exactly 17 minutes and 15 seconds since Tony left to go to that slut. Not that Ziva was counting though "He's probably fucking her right now." Ziva's mind said to her "How do you feel knowing that YOUR man is out their getting and giving pleasure to another woman." Her mind taunted her. "Ugh, Just shut up" Ziva said to herself as she slammed her fist down on two the desk.

"Awh Poor Ziva doesn't like the truth. What Ziva you can't handle the truth?" {A/N hahah I made a funny} Ziva sighed in frustration with herself as she collected all her gear and headed inside the elevator while Ziva's mind was still toying with her. "Oh just imagine what Tony's face looks like when he cums. I bet he has a sexy smirk, knowing that she's pleased." Ziva hit the back of her head against the back wall of the elevator out of annoyance as the elevator stopped and she walked out and towards her car when she saw her car she saw someone on the ground obviously hurt and her blood ran cold.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted as she ran full speed towards Tony who was laying on the ground on his back. He had a pool of blood around his head and had a gash across his forehead above his left eyebrow he had a black eye and a split lip as well. Ziva Mossad training kicked in as she scanned the area for threats and the attacker, seeing none and realizing that the attacker must have fled. Seeing no one she reached to his neck to feel for a pulse he had one but it was fairly weak. "Come on DiNozzo you will not leave me before you have pleasured me and I have you." she said as she grab his hand and called for an ambulance. Five minutes later an ambulance came and told her they would take care of him "I am coming with you." Ziva said as she looked at the man giving him a hard stare. "I'm sorry Ms. But only immediate family are allowed in the vehicle." The medic said "I am his wife." She replied without hesitation and he moved out her way so she could get in the car. "How's he holding up?" the medic asked one off his coworkers "He's doing good has severe trauma to the back of his head the gash on his head looks like he will need stiches his pulse is consistent we should be able to get to the hospital fine." Ziva just kept a hold of his hand the whole way to the hospital and all the way to the emergency room doors where she was told to wait. That's when she took the opportunity to call Gibbs and the rest of the team.

Thirty minutes later Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Ducky storm in to the hospital waiting room Abby's crying while holding on to McGee for dear life.

"Oh McGee why is it always Tony he always gets hurt or in trouble what did he do to deserve it." Abby whined in McGee's shoulder.

Nothing Abby nothing at all." McGee replies solemnly to his friend as he guides her to Ziva with Ducky following.

"I demand to know how my agent is doing right now!" Gibbs said giving the poor receptionist the Gibbs glare "I-I-I don't know I'm sorry sir if you please wait a doctor will be here in a moment." Gibbs just counties glaring at her till a doctor says "Family of Anthony DiNozzo"

"Here." Ziva says as she quickly makes her way to the doctor than Gibbs comes up on her side

"I'm glad to tell you that tony is okay." The doctor begins and Ziva lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"He's expected to make-"but he was cut off by a female voice behind him.

"It's okay Frank ill debrief them." The lady says Ziva instantly recognizes the voice and can't help but tense. "What is she doing here!" Ziva thought to herself. Gibbs saw Ziva turn tense and got on guard. "What's going on Ziver?" Gibbs that to himself.

"Hello I'm Doctor Marisa Bache" "This bitch is a doctor!" Ziva's thought interrupted the woman. "Tony is going to be okay and we expect him to make a full recover he was hit in the back of the head which had caused him to black out then was beaten and left to bleed out. Thankfully you got to him in time." Marisa said looking at Ziva. "I'm sorry but I never got to introduce myself to you at the bar. I am Marisa as you know and you two are." She asked looking back and forth between Ziva and Gibbs.

"Gibbs, Tony's boss." Gibbs said gruffly as he shook her hand. "And I'm Ziva, Tony's partner." Ziva said as she shook Marisa's hand tightly. "Okay now-"Marisa started but was interrupted rudely by Ziva "May we see Tony now?" Ziva hissed at the woman who just smiled and replied "Yes you may all of you but please be brief he must rest." Everyone nodded and followed Marisa to Tony's room "What's going on Ziver, why so hostile to this woman who just helped Tony?" Gibbs thought as they walked to the room.

When they arrived they followed Marisa in. "Dammit Marisa, Get me out of here I am not staying the night just because I got stiches" Tony whined to her but then saw the rest of the team come through the door and smiled brightly at all of them but holding gazes with Ziva the longest.  
"Oh Tony you know it is hospital policy for you to stay the night because of the amount of stiches you have to make sure it doesn't get infected." Marisa started "And you know you don't mind me playing sexy doctor for you." She finished with a wink leaving everyone in the room feeling different ways. Tony blushed his cheeks growing slightly red as he looked away. Ducky looked at the woman then to tony clearly confuse on how they knew each other well enough for such a statement. McGee blushed because he remembered tony telling him about nights he would spend with Marisa and how she likes to scream and scratch. Abby looked at Ziva hopping that she wouldn't rip poor Marisa's head open. Gibbs finally understood why Ziva was so hostile to this woman, "she's jealous." Gibbs chuckled to himself. Ziva felt notching but jealousy and rage burn in to her as she say the blush creep into Tony's face. "He blushed he never blushes, Tony is too confident in himself to blush." Ziva thought and the jealousy just rose.

Everyone talked to Tony and laughed as he would make jokes and complain about his bad car luck they stayed until Marisa came and told them all to leave they all left all but of course Ziva who told Marisa that she was not going anywhere and leaving know room for argument. She took a seat next to tony and they both just looked at each other and communicated what they wanted just by looking at each other. Till tony broke the silence "Thanks Zi." Tony said as he grabbed her hand and felt the amazing sensation that ran through his body at their touch. "You have nothing to thank me for Tony I will always be there to save you." She said as she looked in to his eyes. They both didn't realize that they were leaning in to each other on till a knock came and Ziva quickly moved away from him.

"Hey, just wanted to check on Tony." Marisa said as she came up to Tony's bed. "I'll be right back" Ziva said as she left the room refusing to be their when that witch started flirting with him she went to the break room and grab herself some coffee and began her way back to Tony's room.

"Maybe I should tell him how I feel life is to short and especially in our line of work if something were to happen to Tony or myself I would not know what to do knowing I never told him how I fell about him." Ziva smiled "Yes I will tell him," Ziva loved this brush of confidence that she had. She walked into the room smiling brightly

"Ton I-"Ziva started but choked back her tears at the sight before her Marisa had her hand on Tony's chest and they were kissing passionately. "Ziva i-"Tony began but was cut off by Ziva who gave him the fakest smile he's every seen and said "I am sorry I didn't want to interrupt you and your girlfriend I will be leaving now." Ziva said quickly and left before he could stop her.

"Marisa please leave I'm tired and would like to rest" Tony said to her as he turned on his side and close his eyes not waiting for her reply.

"Yea, I'll see you in the morning" she kissed his cheek and left closing the door. Tony sighed and said. "Why do I always mess things up?" as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"I should expect nothing less from him!" Ziva said angrily at herself as she slammed her bedroom door. "That little bastard, why can he not see that i am good for him?" Ziva rambled to herself as she climbed in the bed. And cried herself to sleep.

The next two days flew by for tony he was being released tomorrow and couldn't wait everyone came and visited him his two days even stopping by multiple times even Vance came once a day to see him everyone came but Ziva. Tony sighed "You've really done it now DiNozzo." he said to himself.

**A/n well there's chapter two I hoped you enjoyed and please review chapter three is already up!**

**-The Joker**


	3. The Beginning of Forever

**Sup guys?! This is chapter two of my master piece I will be trying to update as often as I can its Summer I know but I have football conditioning and other things I have to do but I'm going to stay on top of this and my other story I have planned. But enough talk enjoy and reviews would be loved. – "The Joker"**

Chapter 3

**The Beginning of Forever**

The next morning tony walked into the bull pen growling like a zombie.

"_I wonder what Tony's been doing since I left him that night_." Ziva thought

as McGee and her watched their senior felid agent, zombie like walk in the bullpen throw his things down and sit down at his chair then put his head on his desk.

"Long night Tony?"

"Yea McNoisy, it was couldn't fall asleep." Tony said "_Haven't been able to sleep straight since Ziva left that night why didn't she come and visit? I'm so sorry Ziva_." his head still on the desk.

"Well go home and sleep then, all of you, I'm going to Europe I'll be back next week till then i want you all to relax… DiNozzo you do realize you got beat 3 days ago why are you here." Gibbs said giving him his cold blue icy stare.

"I was released I didn't want to stay there by myself." Tony said never lifting his head from the desk.

"Another question why were you by yourself" Gibbs said as he fixed his gaze upon Ziva. "I thought I told you to stay with him Ziver."

"He did not need my help he had his girlfriend help him." Ziva said as she sent violent murderous glares at Tony's form.

"You two OFFICE NOW." Gibbs said as he walked to the elevator then turned on the emergency stop. He didn't say anything and just looked at Tony and Ziva

"Wh..." before he could finish he saw tony drop dead on the elevator floor.

ZIVAS POV.

"You two OFFICE NOW." Gibbs said glaring at them.

"Why do I always end up getting in trouble because of Tony." was what I thought as I followed him I noticed Tony was having more difficulty walking than he already was.

I reached the elevator and watched Gibbs turn it off then he looked at us. I wasn't paying too much attention because I was watching tony out the corner of my eye I saw him swaying as if he were about too…

"Wh..." was all I heard as I saw Tony drop to the floor shaking as if he were having a seizure I couldn't help but scream his name at the sight as I bent down. Kneeling next to him i said his name while i was rubbing his hair trying to relax him he was burning up like he had a fever. I never even noticed that Gibbs had started the elevator and called the ambulance till they arrived. The paramedic tried to stop me saying "Only immediate family is allowed on the ambulance."

"I'm his wife." I said not even noticing how many times in the last three days I've had to say that. He just looked at me as if he knew i was lying but decided to let me in.

All the way to the hospital I held Tony's hand till they brought him to the emergency room to find out what happened. A couple minutes later the rest of the team arrived.

"Oh Ziva!" Abby said as she gave me a tight hug

"How is he doing?" Gibbs asked

"I thought you had to go to Europe?"

"I can catch another flight." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Oh Ziva how is he?" Abby said on the verge of crying again.

"I don't know Abby I don't know." Ziva said as she sighed.

"Just then the doctor came and told us that tony was fine he had just had a small seizures from stress and pain from his injuries but that he will need to be monitored by someone for about two weeks

"I can do it." a familiar voice said from behind the doctor "I am his girlfriend anyways." Melissa came from behind the doctor and shook his hand.

"You are not his girlfriend!" I spat out the words.

"Oh yea well, Wednesday you said otherwise."

that's was all I could take as I reached out to try and punch her in the face only to feel a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me away from her. When I looked to see who it was I was surprised it was McGee expecting Gibbs to have reacted faster than him, but when I looked at him he had a grin on his face as if he wanted to see me kill this woman. "McGee let go of me for I can rip this bitches head off!"

"No. No Ziva that's not the way to handle this think of Tony if you kill her you won't be able to see him again."

Ziva thought about it. She wouldn't want to lose tony because of some bitch.

"Fine, I won't hurt her only if she leaves my sight" Ziva says as she throws a glare as piercing as daggers at the want to be girlfriend

"Ziva, I have just as much of a clearance to see Tony seeing that i was the doctor working on him."

"Whatever can we just see him now"

"Yes follow me." the whole team including Marisa went in to Tony's hospital room. The walk down the hall was quiet "I can't believe that, that bitch is really trying to claim Tony. MY Tony. She doesn't even know anything about him just because he has obviously been sleeping with her for the last couple of weeks doesn't mean he wants her as his... No. No. I refuse to have Tony date anyone other than myself he was just trying to have a good time she must be pleasant enough in bed to keep a man like Tony satisfied. Yes that is it, just a fling no need to worry" Ziva thought as they finally reached Tony's room. She has to believe it even though it sounds more like she is trying to convincing herself to believe it.

When they walked in Ziva was the last through the door as she tried to gather as much strength as she could for what she might see. She was surprised when she heard Abby's shriek

"ANOTHNY DiNozzo! You are NOT leavening my sight this is the SECOND time in THREE days that you have been sent to a Hospital." Abby scolded Tony pointing a finger at his face while he laid in the hospital bed.

"You act as if I want to be here ." Tony said as he chuckled at the angry Abby. "My dear Anthony you had us all quiet worried." Ducky said as Palmer and McGee just nodded their heads in agreement.

"I am sorry to cut you guys short but Mr. DiNozzo really must get his rest." Interrupted the doctor as he tried to move everyone out the door. "I am staying" Ziva said to the doctor daring him to tell her otherwise. One look at her and the doctor knew not to mess with her decision. "I must too stay as I want to go over his past injury with you." Spoke up Marisa, if Ziva wasn't mad before she was now. She knew it was childish to be so jealous of this woman but she felt like she was invading on her territory and she must put this woman in her place. Ziva just pushed passed her as she took her seat next to tony who hadn't taken his eyes of Marisa and the doctor. Ziva again felt her stomach tighten with jealousy she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost missed Tony's whisper to her "Damn Zi, you got to help me get rid of this woman." Tony whispered so low never taking his eyes off of the doctor and Marisa who were still talking about tony and his injury. "And why should I do that Tony." Ziva said deciding to mess with him a bit, because she was more than willing to help him get rid of all the women on the planet if it assured him being with her. But of course she would never tell him that. "Zi" he said now looking at her but still in hushed whispers "I just wanted to hit it and quit it" upon seeing Ziva confused expression tony sighed then said "You know just fuck and move on, have a one night stand, but I accidently slept to long so I couldn't escape before she woke. And ever since she calls me and asks me what I'm doing and if I could have sex with her again. And you know Zi I've been off my game of late so I couldn't refuse." Tony ended smirking at her than looking at the other two in the room.

Ziva couldn't help the smile that crept to her face "Yes so he does not want the bitch" her smile brightened at the thought. "Well Tony" she said as she pretended to consider his plea "What do I get in return for helping you with this hmm." Ziva questioned "Anything you please Milady." Tony said with a suggestive wink. Ziva held in her laugh at his dirty thoughts "I want you to take me out to our restaurant." Ziva said giving him her "Mona Lisa" smile that he loves so much. Tony was surprised at what she asked for he was expecting her to ask him to do her paper work or something gruesome. He smiled and looked at her while replying "We got a deal sweet cheeks" Ziva smirked at him "How are we gon-" before he could finish Ziva smashed her lips upon his swallowing his moan as his body automatically replied to the kiss before his brain could even catch up. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck while tony raised a hand to cup her cheek. She then took her tongue and lightly traced his bottom lip begging permission for entrance which he happily gave her. Their tongues were fighting for dominance when a voice broke them up and brought them back to the real world.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Marisa yelled as she glared daggers at Ziva. Ziva whom took tony hand in his intertwining their fingers replied "I was just kissing my amazingly handsome boyfriend." Ziva said giving the word boyfriend extra attention. "Your boyfriend? Tony what is this?" Marisa said looking at Tony begging him to say otherwise tony who was still trying to regain his composure just look at her than at Ziva. Then he got it. He felt angry happy and used all at once Ziva was helping him get rid of Marisa, "why'd she have to kiss me I'm sure there was another way to get Marisa away from me." Tony thought to himself but replied to Marisa "Yea me and Ziva are dating have been for years we just hit a rough patch and decided to take a break but I'm crazy about this chick." Tony said ending his speech with a kiss to the back of Ziva hand that were being held by his. "So what you used me?" Marisa asked with venom in her words. "Yea don't act like you didn't like it though." Tony said winking at her. They watched as Marisa huffed and told both of them to "fuck themselves" as she stormed out the room.

"We got rid of her, yes?" Ziva asked while she looked at Tony with a knowing smirk.

"Yea Zi, We sure got rid of her." Tony answered both of them knowing that their hands were still intertwined.

**A/N there you go three chapters I plan on updating tomorrow since I'm in Japan or times might be off but bear with me I will update multiple chapters at once till next time**

**-The Joker**


	4. Are Things Ever Easy

**A/n Hey guys I'm back at it I woke up not really planning on writing today but I see some people actually favorite and are following my story so I decided I might as well get off my bum and write. I also reread my story many times and found some small grammatical errors and I don't like it XD I'm a perfectionist so I'll be updating the chapters with those errors removed, as well I'm changing my writing I noticed I said he said she said to many times so I won't be doing that as much in further chapters I will also be using italics to represent thoughts so I won't have to say he thought she thought you will know because of the italics but without further a-dew chapter 4 awaits**

** – ****The Joker**

**Chapter 4**

**Are Things Ever Easy**

When Tony woke up he was surprised to still see Ziva sleeping next to him. "_My ninjas become my bodyguard"._ Tony smirked at his thoughts, he watched Ziva as she slept she had her back resting on the back of the chair, her arms were crossed a cross her chest her head was tilted back rocking back and forth as she caught her head in her sleep keeping it from falling all the way back. She truly looked as if she was on guard but fell asleep during the middle of the night. He is sure that the team will be coming soon to visit him knowing he bought gave everyone a heart attack twice in three days. His thoughts went from the team to the sleeping beauty sitting next to him. Who had guarded and looked after him in his sleep.

His thoughts of that beauty took him to the kiss they had shared last night he was sure during the kiss he thought she moaned. "_And moans me you enjoy it right? If anyone should know what moans mean it's you DiNozzo."_ His heart says _"But Ziva enjoying it means she has feelings. And Ziva does not have feelings for me." _Tony's brain counters "_You and Ziva have been flirting and teasing each other for years it's only logical and reasonable that you've both gained fillings for each other."_ "_Awh the heart says you guys are meant to be. Tell me Tony this ex Mossad assassin has she ever openly said she was interested in you or saw you as more than a coworker?" _"_No_" tony thinks to himself. "_You and I both know that Ziva is a strong independent woman, and if she wanted you she would say so she is as, bold as Gibbs is grumpy."_ Tony's brain throws at him _"But-"_His heart tries to say "_No buts you are too soft and want to believe in fairy tells, where everything has happy endings and love ones all always together. There is no way that the amazing beauty that is Ziva would want anything from our host Tony."_ His heart drops as Tony turns his head to the still asleep Ziva. He realizes that the kiss yesterday meant nothing to her she was just trying to help him get rid of the nuisance in his life. Tony sighs out loud realizing that his brain is right not everyone can get what their hearts wont,

"Mr. DiNozzo." the doctor from Yesterday says taking Tony away from his thoughts.

"You have visitors, and I am starting your paper work for your release but I must be assured that you won't be staying by yourself. Otherwise you will remain here."

"I assure you he will be staying with me, and I will take care of him." Tony's head whips around to Ziva who must have woke when the doctor entered. The doctor just nodded his head in understating "I'll go get your guests, Agent DiNozzo." He said as he turned and exited the room.

"Ziva I'm a 36 year old man I can take care of myself I will not burden you, by having you take care of me." Tony says taking his eyes off Ziva so she would not see the shame in his eyes because of the thought he has to depend on others to watch him as if he were a baby.

"Tony you are no burden to me, I volunteered to take care of you so you should not try to demote yourself in such a way." Ziva shoots back trying to get him to look at her. "Zi don't know what to say I-"Ziva cuts him off "Then do not say anything just except my help, and how else am I supposed to make sure you don't get in to trouble." She says teasingly at him.

"Yea DiNozzo I'll be able to sleep at night when I leave knowing that Ziver is keeping you out of trouble." Both his agents turn and look at Gibbs who just arrived with Abby, Ducky, Palmer and McGee. "You never did tell us why you going to be in Europe boss." Tony says looking a Gibbs curiously "I owe Vance a favor and he needs me to go help the top team in Rota." He replies gruffly "And we are not allowed to go with you, yes" Ziva asks him concerned about his well-being. "No need Ziver I'm just going as an advisor and supervisor on a case they are working on, apparently the need my experience." "And you couldn't do that in MTAC?" asked McGee in helping his teammates in interrogating their boss. Gibbs glares at him "Vance isn't sure how long they will be needing assistance so it's easier for me to just be there to help move things along quicker that's why I said one week, You are lucky that I convinced Vance to even give you all a break he and I have worked you all hard for 3 months straight and with Tony's recent injuries he can't fill in for me right now, and I refuse to have someone else run my team." Gibbs respond glaring at each one of his agents. Tony chuckles and says" I think that is the most I've ever heard you say boss." He says smiling at Gibbs and gaining a laugh from everyone but Gibbs. "DiNozzo your lucky you have stiches or I'd head slap you so hard your ancestors would feel it." Gibbs says roughly as he gives his agent an icy blue stare, earning yet another bout of laughter from everyone as the see Tony's frightened face.

"I fly out in an hour Ziver take care of him while I'm gone." Gibb says taking his glare from a nervous Tony and looking at Ziva. "I will Gibbs" she reassures him "I'm leaving let's go." Gibbs says taking with him Abby, Palmer, Ducky and McGee who must have been with him to see him off "Take care Gibbs" Ziva throws at him before he leaves the room nodding at her and Tony. They leave leaving Tony and Ziva in the hospital room waiting for the doctor to come and release them. They sit there in comfortable silence as time passes both engrossed in their own thoughts about each other.

Tony's were more along the line of "_I can't allow me to embarrass myself while at Ziva's"_ and Ziva's was more like_" I do not know if I will be able to keep my hands off of him"_

The doctor comes and gives Tony his paper and some pills that he must take twice a day to insure he won't have a relapse with the seizures both Tony and Ziva thank him before they leave the hospital and head to Ziva's apartment. The car ride was uncomfortable to say the least the comfortable silence went from good too bad before both realize that they just weren't talking to each other.

"Crap" Ziva says as the come to a stop outside Tony's apartment they were there to pick up Tony's cloths and other things he will need while staying with her. "What's wrong Zi?" Tony asks

"I do not own a spare room." Ziva says as the ride up the elevator to Tony's floor

"That's no problem Zi I can sleep on the couch" he says nonchalantly as he opens the door to his apartment

"No Tony I refuse to have you sleep on my couch you are injured and I will not have you sleep there." She gives him a look that dares him to argue with her. Tony must be of his meds because he boldly says "Ziva I am a grown man I can sleep on the couch if I want I will not have a women give up her bed just because I'm 'hurt'" He says as he makes air quotes around the word hurt.

"Tony! Do not be so inconsiderate I am trying to be nice and offer you my bed because you have been hospitalize twice in three days, and plus you have a bad back!" she says forcefully trying to maintain her temper they were now in each other's face in the middle of Tony's apartment arguing about who sleeps where. Tony face turned from mad then a flash of hurt ran through his eyes if you weren't Ziva or maybe Gibbs you would have never noticed. But she did she saw his eyes drop a second his shoulders sag then pop back up. All signs from Tony he was tired and hurt. Before she can apologize he says

"You're making funny of my age…David?" Tony says angrily at Ziva using anger to mask the hurt he feels. Ziva mentally slaps herself using Tony's injuries and bad back as an excuse to get him in her bed. She should have known that Tony's head would make it seem like these excuses were because he was weak. And Tony only thinks he's weak because he's getting older. "No Tony, I am just trying to say that NO man should be sleeping on a couch after receiving such injuries when there is a perfectly fine bed in which they could use." She says pleading with her eyes that he will listen to her. "And where Ziv-ahh will you sleep?" he teases wiggling his eyebrows suggestively "Well I was…umm just going too-." she stumbles "Just going to what Ziva." He says as he invades her personal space making her even more thrown off.

"I was… planning on sleeping with u" she blurts out then looks at his face. He has a cheeky smile on his face, and she realizes her mistake "NO! NO, like share a bed not sleep with you like sex but share the bed." She blurts out so quick a light blush creeps into her face. Normally she wouldn't be acting so childish she has shared beds and slept with her fair share of men, but this is TONY her TONY, yes she's shared a bed with him before

But not when her feelings for him were so strong not when the slightest touch from him sent electricity through her body. Not when she found his scent so intoxicating that it makes her mouth go dry. That's why she's nervous she doesn't know how she will be able to not touch him.

"I know I know Ziva I was just teasing you lets go I have all I need from here." He says as they exit the apartment and head to Ziva's car both wondering how they will make it through the rest of the night.

**A/n There you go chapter 4 I feel like this is a pretty good chapter I really liked the idea I came up with having tony common sense argue with his heart over Ziva, I guess that why they say follow your heart. Depending on the responses I get I might update again today ;) hint hint review, if you have the time XD. I'm also working on a sort of preview idea for the Tony as a SEAL story which I think you guys will like. Until next time.**

**-The Joker**


	5. The Night Of My Life

**A/n Hey guys I don't know what's wrong with me I must have like writers fever! I can't stop thank you for the reviews they are the reason I am writing this chapter! I find it funny I have no ambition to become a writer Ima "Jock" a football player. But I love doing this its fun so I won't stop I have so many ideas for Tiva story's I could write a book. HEY! If you haven't already please! PLEASE read my story 'The Beginning Of a New Life' it's my Prequel to the Navy SEAL Tony story I have been talking about, but I'm going to leave you alone for you can enjoy the chapter don't be afraid to review if you have time!**

**-The Joker **

**Chapter 5 **

**The Night of My Life**

"Ziv-ahh" Tony wines from the couch, he's been sitting there for the past three hours watching a Lord of the Rings movie. Ziva sighs as she gets up for the table where she has been reading one of her books that's in Hebrew "Yes Tony" she sighs as she sees his eyes light up and he perks up at seeing her. "I'm bored" he wines

"I do not know what you expect me to do about that Tony." Ziva says she feels like a mother with a child who just won't sit down and be quiet ever since they have got to her apartment its been Ziva this Ziva that she just wants to curl in her bed and hide.

"Entertain me Ziv-ahh" Tony says as he gets up and invades her space. He watches as her breath hitches and her eyes flash to his lips. He grins to himself she always does that when he gets close to her like that, she makes it seem like he has some effect on her "_Come on DiNozzo you know she doesn't see you that way"_Tony internally sighsas he watches Ziva who seems like she's caught up in her own thoughts

_"__God, why does he do this to me? He knows how I get when he gets close to me like this. I can only hold myself back from pouncing on him and having my way with him for so long" _she almost laughs at her thoughts she looks at him, looks in to those ever green eyes that makes her heart skip a beat. She looks at the lines that form on his forehead telling her that he's deep in thought she looks at his soft plush lips wondering if she could get away with just a small kiss. She looks back at his eyes and realize he was watching her with an amused smirk.

"Fine! What is it that you wish to do Tony?" Ziva asked trying to distract herself from Tony's close proximity to her Tony's mind screams "_You! Oh how I would love to bang the crap out of you!"_ But he cools himself down and gets an idea.

Let's Get ICE CREAM!" he basically shouts in excitement Ziva knows that no man of Tony's age should be this excited about the thought of ice cream but it's Tony she would not expect less. She can't help the smile that comes upon her face.

"Alright the lets go" she walks and grabs her coat and comes back to the living room seeing that he's already ready to go. "Great Zi, there is an ice cream shop not far from here, we can walk."

As the leave her apartment building and head down the street to the shop they walk in silence but it's comfortable. Ziva's busy in her thoughts but of course she can't keep Tony out of her head she looks up at the man she was thinking about to see that he is staring at her deep in thought.

"Tony?" she says struggling to keep the blush out her face like a teenage school girl.

"Hmm." Is his reply never taking his eyes off her as the turn on to the road that the ice cream shop was on "May I have a nickel for your thoughts?" She asks him trying to see why he was so deep in thought and staring at her

"Its penny Ziva, Can I have a penny for your thoughts, and I was just wonder have you ever uhh- thought of you know settling down and having kids?" Tony ask taking his gaze of her and focusing on the sidewalk.

Ziva was momentarily stunned _Tony her Tony is thinking about settling down? Why ask her? Is he trying to say something?_ She can't help but fell the surge of hope rise through her body. "Yes Tony I have thought about it. Why do you ask?" she questions right back. "I just I've been hospitalize twice in three days Ziva I'm 36 years old. I'm getting older it's just I want to be able to have a little DiNozzo run around and I want to have a wife whom I love and who loves me, you know." Tony looks at her as he finishes his speech. She looks at him completely this man who she first met was notorious for his one night stands, and as an absolute ladies man was thinking about settling down?

He's grown from who he used to be when she first arrived here, he's grown into this wonderful man who owns her heart. "I understand Tony I understand completely." She says as the arrive at the ice cream shop Tony rushes ahead of her and opens the door "After you Milady" he says and bows as though she is the Queen of England. "Thank you Tony and who said Chivalry is dead?" Ziva says as they both make their way toward the counter

"Call me old fashion" Tony chuckles at her "What can I get you" A kid must be at least 18 with brown hair and brown eyes ask him. "I woul-"But Tony was cut off buy the kid "I was talking to the beautiful lady" he says as he looks at Zivaand gives her a flirtaous smile. Tony smirks normally he would be jealous that someone was trying to flirt with his Ninja, but he knew the kid was too young for her so he waited for Ziva to put the kid in his place, but was shocked when she just smiled back and said "I would like a Mint Chocolate chip with two scoops please." Ziva says sweetly. Tony watched in horror as the kids smile grew Tony thought the poor kid would break his face

"And what about you." The kid looks at Tony eyeing him like he was some thief "Umm just get me a vanilla double scoop as well." The kid just mumbles "Figures" he turned but not before winking and smiling at Ziva before he left to get their orders

"What was that?" Tony whispers hardly at Ziva while pointing in the direction the kid disappeared to. Ziva who just looked at him innocently

"I do not know what you mean." She counters calmly looking up at Tony his ears were red and his face contorted in jealousy "That kid was flirting with you Ziva, and you just-" he starts but was cut off by her "I did not flirt back" She says calmly again "But you didn't stop him either." Tony said urging her to see the problem. "I see no harm, he is just a kid." She replied nonchalantly loving messing with Tony who was obliviously jealous. And if she were to tell you the truth she loved it, it meant that he cared and gave her hope for the future that he spoke of earlier.

"Zi-"Tony starts but was cut off by the kid again "Here's your orders" he says as he handed them their ice cream before Tony and Ziva could turn around he said "You know I could use your number." The kid says as he flashes Ziva his best smile, Ziva just smiles and replies "I do not think my boyfriend would like that." She gestures to Tony who froze in shock _Ziva David just said I was her boyfriend! I must admit it sounds nice coming from her._

The boy's face falters as he stumbles and mutters his "sorry" and retreats hastily to the back of the shop. Tony can't help the smile that crawls upon his face at Ziva's words. "Boyfriend huh?" Tony says winking at her as they make their way back to the apartment. "Oh be quiet Tony I only said that because you were bothered by that boys flirtation." She says smirking at him "No don't make it seem like you did it for me Ziv-ahh" he teases "We both know that you can't resists the DiNozzo charm." He smirks at her as they enter the elevator to go to Ziva's apartment floor. "You have charm? I have not noticed." She says taking another long lick of her ice cream and internally smiling as she watches tony watch her do so, and sees the slight rise of lust in his eyes knowing that he must not be having clean thoughts about her.

But he quickly recovers himself as they enter Ziva's apartment "That hurts Zi that really hurts." He says in mock hurt pretending she hurt his heart by grabbing at his shirt. Ziva laughs at his demonstrations "You know you haven't fell for the charm because you haven't danced with a DiNozzo" Tony stats as he finishes off his ice cream. "And you believe that if I dance with a DiNozzo I will fall for this so called charm?" Ziva teases _although I already have but I will never tell you that._ "Yes Zi no woman can resist it." Tony says nonchalantly "Okay then, we shall dance but only to prove to you that I am resistant to these so called charms." Tony smirks at her and gets up and starts the radio. It must be his lucky day because Frank Ocean I've Been Thinking About You was playing. Tony grabbed Ziva and pulled her in a tight embrace chest to chest and started swaying side to side.

**A tornado flew around my room before you came**

**Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain**

**In Southern California, much like Arizona**

**My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they pour**

They danced in silence both of their hearts racing as they listened to the music and swayed to the rhythm

**When I'm thinkin' 'bout you**

**(Ooh, no, no, no)**

**I've been thinkin' 'bout you**

**(You know, know, know)**

**I've been thinkin' 'bout you**

**Do you think about me still?**

**Do ya, do ya?**

**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**

**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh)**

**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**

**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh**

Ziva had her head against Tony's chest listening to the strong rhythm of his heart if it was possible Tony was right dancing with him made her love him even more

**No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool**

**Enough to kick it**

**Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho**

**Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute**

**That's why I kissed you**

**Got a fighter jet, I don't get to fly it though**

**I'm lyin' now thinkin' 'bout you**

**(Ooh, no, no, no)**

**I've been thinkin' 'bout you**

**(You know, know, know)**

**I've been thinkin' 'bout you**

**Do you think about me still?**

**Do ya, do ya?**

Being this close to Ziva feeling her breath against his skin smelling her scent through my noise Tony didn't want to be anywhere but here with her in his arms nothing could ruin this for him

**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**

**'Cause I been thinkin' 'about forever (Oooh)**

**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**

**'Cause I been thinkin' 'about forever (Oooh)**

**Yes, of course**

**I remember, how could I forget?**

**How you feel?**

**You know, you were my first time**

**A new feel**

**It won't ever get old, not in my soul not in**

**My spirit, keep it alive**

**We'll go down this road**

**'Til it turns from color to black and white**

**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**

**'Cause I been thinkin' 'about forever (Oooh)**

**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**

**'Cause I been thinkin' 'about forever (Oooh)**

As the song finished they stopped their swaying, but never pulled away from each other Ziva pulled her head back so it was no longer resting against his chest but now she was looking into his eyes. "Did it work?" Tony asked so softly that if Ziva didn't see his lips move she would have been sure she made it up

"D-Did what work" Ziva said completely forgetting why they started dancing "The dance Ziva?" he questioned softly

"Oh umm-No I guess I am resistant." Ziva said but not looking at his eyes her eyes were on his lips _I cannot fall for your charm if I have already_ Ziva thinks. Tony chuckles still holding Ziva tight against his chest they stay like that for a long time not saying anything just enjoying each other's warmth. Till Tony breaks the silence "Its late Ziva lets go to bed." He doesn't wait for her response before scooping her up and carrying her off to bed.

Both are too tired to change into their normal sleep wear so they just climb in to bed "Good Night Tony." She says as she rolls on her shoulder facing away from him. Tony just scoots over so he's spooning her from behind he can't see the smile that graces upon her lips

"Goodnight Zi" he whispers in to her ear as they both fall asleep with Tony holding her both thinking that this was the best night of their lives.

**A/n Wow! I did it I had like four cups of coffee as I was writing this chapter trying to stay up, but I promised you guys and Barry keeps his promises and the song is by Frank Ocean although I said that in the story. This is another chapter I feel went very well I think I'm starting to get a hang of this writing thing. Also would you guys PLEASE go check out my other story 'The Beginning Of a New Life' it's my Prequel to the Navy SEAL Tony story I have been talking about its really good in my opinion even though its bias because I wrote it but still check it out! I will probably be posting another chapter tomorrow but please review it keeps my willing to write up till next time**

**-The Joker**


	6. Warmth

**A/n Aye I'm back SPLOIER ALERT this is the Chapter we've been waiting on! Tiva's coming full action SMUT ;). This will probably be the only chapter I put up today because I want to post the first chapter of 'The Beginning of My Life' The Tony as a Seal story if you haven't looked at the Prequel yet please do that for me it's already up. But as I said this will probably be the only chapter for the day unless you guys tell me it's necessary for me to post again but you know the deal. Enjoy and review.**

**-The Joker**

**Chapter 6**

**Warmth**

Warmth was what Tony felt as soon as he woke up the next morning. At first he was momentarily confused about why he felt this comfortable warm feeling next to him on this bed. He opened his eyes and at first was confused as to where he was. But then it came back to him. The Hospital, the KISS, Marisa, The ice cream, and the dance.

He looked to his right to see Ziva the woman who captivated his heart she was lying on her back her breaths slow and even. A sign of peaceful sleep, her hair was spread out around her head looking like a beautiful brown mane. He must have forgot that he was staring at a ninja because her eyes snapped open and she sat up looking around as if she was expecting an intruder to be somewhere hiding in the room

Tony chuckled at her display "'I'm sorry Zi I forgot you were a ninja and just staring at you could wake you up" he tries to hold in his laugh but fails miserably at the look on her face she was still confused and looking around the room for that hidden intruder she gives him a curious glance finally catching up with reality

"You should not do that Tony, I thought someone was watching me." She says scolding him playfully "My bad Ziva I didn't mean to make your ninja senses tingle." Tony jokes back getting close to her face

"You know Ziva I think you're wearing too much clothes to say you went to bed." Tony says winking at her teasing her trying to make her uncomfortable more than she already was at his closeness. Ziva was momentarily stunned and Tony thought he had won their little teasing match but was surprised when she fired right back

"And what are you going to do to help me with this dilemma To-Knee" Ziva purred watching the lust fill into Tony's eyes suddenly the comfortable atmosphere they had was taken over and filled with sexual tension

Tony didn't know what to do it went from light teasing to him wanting to jump on her and shallow her mouth with his. He just looked her in her eyes and his eyes traveled slowly down to her lips where she was breathing lightly through she looked absolutely stunning just siting their watching him waiting for his next move.

Their faces were so close they could feel each other's breath against their skins, but neither moved not wanting to scare each other away. Tony knew that if they stayed like this he would lose his control and take Ziva right there on her bed. So he did what he always does when the sexual tension between them gets too high and he doesn't want to take that last step. He makes a joke

"Well Zi, even though I would like to lay here and stare at you till the sun burns out I think" he takes a sniff of the air "You should brush your teeth cause it smells like something died." He watches in amusement as Ziva's hand flies up and clamps over her mouth, as she shoots him a glare and dashes off so quick in to the bathroom in her room.

_That was a close one DiNozzo, three more seconds and I would have ruined me and Ziva's partnership._He sighs at the thought as he throws his head back down so his head hits the bed with a thump _God how am I going to make it through the next 5 days_

Ziva closed the door and turned to the mirror to look at herself, she was so glad that she got away from Tony before he could see the red that stained her face from the embarrassment. She huffs in to her hand than takes a whiff _her breath does not smell bad! It's not minty but surely it shouldn't have bothered Tony_. She sighs and turned the water on for the sink and began to brush her teeth.

_I wonder if tony even finds me dateable._She wonders it's a legitimate idea she doesn't doubt that Tony finds her attractive but does he find her interesting enough to date would he want to spend the rest of his life with her like he talked about last night Ziva would love nothing more than to be the one with him.

She quickly finishes up brushing her teeth and walks out the bathroom to see tony still in the bed "Bought time Zi, thought I was gonna have to bust down the door to get you out the bathroom. "I am finished Tony you may use the bathroom." Tony gets up with his bag containing his tooth brush and tooth pastes as well as the things he would need to shave and walks in the bathroom he turns on the shower getting the temperature just the way he likes it then takes his clothes off and hops in the shower

Ziva hears the shower running and decides it should be safe to change out of her clothes from yesterday so she takes off her shirt and starts to change into what she wants to wear for the day.

Tony's not in the shower long before he realizes he didn't bring in clothes to change in too so he hops out the shower leaving it on because he's going to come back too it and grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist when he opens the bathroom door what he saw bout gave him a hard attack but definitely gave him a hard on.

There across the room with her back to him was Ziva in nothing but a black bra and black lace panties he knows he shouldn't be looking he knows that her ninjas senses will kick in and she will turn around and kill him, but he can't bring himself to look away his eyes travel down her nice back traces of light scars scattered across it he looks at her curvy figure and those delicious hips. His eyes travel to her perfect ass that those black panties cling onto he groans lightly to himself when he sees her bend down to get some clothes from her lowest drawer. He feels himself harden to his peak he lightly closes the door and quickly tosses the towel down and begins to please himself to get rid of the tension in his body he beats off to the thought of an almost naked Ziva in the next room. Sure to say a short 15 minute shower had a 15 minute delay.

Ziva is no fool she knew that Tony had come out the bathroom she heard the sound of the shower turn from muffled because of the door, she heard it become louder only indicating that the door had been open. She knew that Tony must be seeing her basically naked only in her bra and panties but instead of being embarrassed or angry she feels exited and anxious as butterflies start to form in her stomach. She feels the warmth run down between her legs at the thought of a possible naked Tony standing behind her watching her. She knows he's still there she can basically feel his lust filled eyes watching her. She decides to tease him so she bends down to her lowest drawer and opens it pretending to get some clothes from out of it even though she already has everything she needs. She smiles to herself as she hears Tony's groan and hears the bathroom door close. _Yes, he definitely finds me attractive_ her smile brightens with the thought. 

When Tony's finally done pleasing himself enough to the point he's confident that he won't jump on top of Ziva as soon has he sees her. He grabs the towel and dries himself off enough then wraps the towel around his waist then exits the bathroom praying that the sight he saw last time isn't there or he's going to have to call Gibbs and explain to him why his agents broke rule 12.

When he walks out Ziva's no longer in the room thank God, so he closes the bedroom door and starts putting on his cloths he ends up deciding to wear casual blue jeans with a blues sweater and brown moccasins.

Then he walks out him and Ziva's shared room to the kitchen where he smells Ziva cooking breakfast. When he sees her his heart skips a beat and he feels his blood rush to his lower regions. She's wearing black skinny jeans that fit her perfect butt and slender waist perfectly he can't see the front of her but he can only imagine the cleavage she's showing because of the black tank top she's wearing, and her hairs down behind her shoulders just the way he likes it. He has to hold himself back literally by grabbing the wall as he forces his feet to take him to the breakfast counter and waits for her to finish cooking wondering if he'd be strong enough to make it through the next 10 minutes it takes to eat not even thinking he has to last the whole day with her.

"I made use waffles and eggs. I know I it is your favorite Tony." Ziva says not even turning around to face him as she put all his food on his plate and walks over and hands it to him.

Tony feels his mouth try as Ziva behinds over giving him a nice view or her breast as she hands him his food "Thank you Zi" he mumbles politely and buries himself in his food for he won't have to look at Ziva's breast.

Ziva just smirks to herself as she sees Tony trying to distract himself from the view of her chest that she's openly giving him. After Tony saw her getting dressed Ziva decided that today she was going to get one of two things from Tony. Either she's going to get him to explain his feelings for her. Or she's going to fuck him. She would be happy with both. That's why she's wearing such sexy clothing she's going to own Tony by the end of the day.

"So Zi, whatchu wanna do today, since it's our first day off and we don't have to report to work for 5 more days." Tony says as he finishes up his last bit of food and takes it to the sink to begin cleaning it. "I would like you to take us to our restaurant, seeing that you still owe me for helping you, yes?" Ziva says as she walks up next to tony and begins drying and putting away the dishes as he washes.

"Yea Zi I still owe you."

"So you will take me out, yes?" she says with a little more hope reaching her voice then she intended too. "Yea Zi call it a date." He says winking at her "A date?" Ziva says her heart filled with joy but she guesses that the way she said it she must have sounded worried to see Tony's expression change too worried.

"It's just an expression Ziva you know like when you make plans you say it's a date, I don't really know where it came from." Tony rambles quickly

"It is okay Tony" she says as she lightly slaps his chest "We have a date, yes?"

"Yea Zi, Ima call and reserve a table for 5." Tony said looking at the clock seeing its 12:36.

Ziva nods and tells him that she's going to run to the store to pick up some things for the apartment Tony just nods and watches her ass as she leaves deciding that he could go for another round of self-pleasure as he disappears to the bathroom.

Till 4 o'clock the day goes by uneventful for Tony and Ziva. When they head out the apartment to make their way to Ziva's car they are quiet like some nervous teenagers going on their first date together. Ziva gives Tony the keys to her car as he opens her door for her she smiles her gratitude and gets in then he makes his way to the driver seat. Then they make their way to their restaurant.

The car remains silent the only sound was the sound of music from the radio playing to fill the otherwise awkward silence. When they got to their restaurant Tony opens Ziva's door and takes her hand in his as they walk to the door. Their restaurant is a little Italian place that Tony found its not grand and so fancy that you have to wear suits and dresses it's a nice family restaurant close to their job that Tony and Ziva go together sometimes after work.

When Ziva first went there with Tony she playfully asked him if he took all his women there. But ended up getting a serious Tony who replied "No Zi, only you" and since then it's been 'their' restaurant. When they get inside their waiter takes them to their usual seat in the back of the restaurant their table has white cloth and a single candle on it.

They take their seats and the waiter asks if they would have their usual. Tony and Ziva both look at each other before Tony replies with a yes. When the waiter leaves they fall in to a comfortable silence Tony can't help but admire Ziva's beauty the way the light reflects off her tan skin makes it look like she's glowing the light in her eyes make her look twenty times more beautiful, and her hair is as perfect as usual he can't help himself when he reaches of and caresses her cheek, and he watches her hand come and rest on top of his on her cheek as she leans more into his touch both maintaining eye contact the whole time.

Tony breaks the silence but never moves his hand "Thank you for being her Zi."

Ziva removes Tony's hand from her face but intertwines their hands so it's now resting on the table.

"You owe me a date Tony, I would not say no to free food." She replies teasingly

"Oh you sure it was the food or the thought of going on a date with a DiNozzo?" he teases right back

"So this is a date?" Ziva ask a little more seriously but the playfulness in the air is still alive. Before Tony could answer though the waiter came with their food every time the come the get a half Peperoni and half Greek Pizza with spaghetti.

They eat and have light conversation about anything that comes up. When the foods gone Tony pays for them and takes Ziva's hand in his and intertwine their fingers as they walk back to her car. "Thank you Tony"

"For what Ziv-ahh" Tony ask as they come to a stop right in front of her car

"For everything taking me out, for just being you." She says looking him in his eyes and just like that the mood changes with them in an instant that's how it is with them they can go from light banter to arguing to sexual tensions in a flash.

Tony takes a step toward her so he invades her space she doesn't back away she just stands there staring in to his eyes. Tony can't help himself anymore for years they've been teasing each other being jealous of each other protecting each other but neither have stepped across that imaginary line that leads in to the unknown and Tony's tired of it he wants to feel her skin on his he wants to hear her moan and scream his name in passion he wants to feel the warmth of her lips on his.

_"__Don't do it Tony you will lose your friendship your partner don't do it." _his brain says trying to save Tony from the hurt of rejection "_Do it Tony you don't want to live in regret_ his heart counters but there's no need to convince" Tony has already made up his mind he takes one last look at Ziva her breaths shallow she has a slight redness in her cheeks her eyes are on his lips, and that's all Tony needs as his lips crash on hers and his arms go to wrap around her waist as he pulls her tight against his body. Too make sure she doesn't escape.

Ziva feels as Tony intertwines their fingers as they head to her car she can't help but feel grateful that this man is in her life. She knows that he is the cause of all her happiness, but also knows he can cause her extreme pain, but she has no fear anymore. She knows that he won't try to hurt her. She looks up at him as they reach her car and can't help but thank him for just being him. "Thank you Tony" she says she knows that she must have nothing but love in her eyes. "For what Ziv-ahh" he says extending her name knowing that she secretly loves it.

"For everything taking me out, for just being you." She knows she must look like a teenage girl who's looking at her crush with a dreamily smile but she can't help herself with him he brings out everything in her for love to hate to compassion to lust.

And she watches as his eyes change and grow dark green signaling his lust and since there is no one around it must be for her she feels her on lust for him raise, then he steps into her and she feels her breath hitch as she can feel his breath against her face she feels her body warm at his closeness as the desire rises for him she takes her eyes from his and watches his soft lips as he breathes in and out through them lightly then watches in happiness as he crashes those godly lips to hers she moans in to his mouth loud enough for him to her approval as he snakes his hands across her waist securing her to him.

They stand there kissing passionately as Tony traces his tongue across her lip asking for entrance which is automatically given to him they stay there battling for dominance. Until the need to breath becomes too much as he pulls away from her and rest his forehead on hers both panting and gasping for breath.

Ziva's head spinning as she struggles to stay on her wobble legs because of the intensity of Tony's kiss so when he pulls away and rests his forehead against hers she use it as a time to catch her much need breath she almost misses when Tony says "What are we Zi?" at first she confused her legs are still unstable and her head is still spinning so all she can say is "W-What?" "What are we me and you Zi? Is there an us?" he asks finally laying it down on the table he can't help but feel a little insecure as she takes her time answering.

Ziva could almost jump at joy when she realizes that Tony's trying to see what she wants from him, he took the first step in crossing the line that they only play at. And she's happy to go over with him "I think we are more than partners Tony" she starts "Although I cannot call you my lover, I know I do not want anyone else to have you Tony I want you to be mine and mine alone my feelings for you are too strong to be willing to share you with another." She says looking up into his eyes there she has finally opened up emotionally to him it's his heart that he can either take and love or break depending on his next words.

"God Zi, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear that. I-"he stumbles "I-I love you Ziva David." He says looking at her with all the love he's felt for her for years.

Ziva throws herself at tony wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him everywhere she can reach until she pulls away and says "I love you too, Anthony DiNozzo" then they kiss nationally as Tony sets Ziva down on the hood of her car till they pull away but gasping for breath.

"I want to change that lover's problem." Ziva says looking at Tony seductively from her lashes she's swear she's never seen Tony move faster as he quickly gets her inside the car.

She swears he breaks every traffic law there is as he pulls up to her apartment and watches as he basically kicks the door open when he uses the key to get into her apartment.

**{A/n Smutty Goodness ahead}**

Ziva barely has time to close the apartment door when Tony crashes his lips on hers she moans as she kisses him back and wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to their bed.

He gently lays her down as he starts trailing warm kisses down her neck and along the top of her expose cleavage she moans as his lips find her neck leaving marks on her marking her as his. He returns to kissing he mouth as he enters his tongue in her demanding dominance that she freely gives him.

His hands are moving up and down her body leaving a fiery trail in its mist.

His hands sneaks up her shirt and start massaging her hardened nipple through her bra. Ziva can't help but moan "Tooooony" as he plays with her breast.

He growls in her ear and she swears that sound could give her, her release by itself as she arches her back into his touch.

"This shirt has to go." Tony growls at Ziva, pulling away to give her enough time to take off her shirt but she ends up taking her bra off as well giving him a clear view of her perfect tits. Tony just sits back on his heels and gaps at the sight of her beauty when he recomposes himself he dives in to her attaching her breast with his mouth.

He takes one nipple in his mouth as his hand plays and tugs at the other earning another hard loud moan from Ziva. Tony hand leaves Ziva's breast and travels down to her pants while he takes his mouth from her nipple and kisses her roughly. He undoes her button with one hand then pull back so he can pull Ziva free of her pants and panties when he gets them off of her he takes a look at Ziva's completely naked form her mouths open her eyes are full dark brown with lust her nipple are hard and erect and Tony fills his already harden member tighten at the sight.

"It is not fair I am naked and you are completely clothed Tony." Ziva says to Tony and he swears that it's the sexiest voice he has ever heard he quickly moves off the bed and takes off all his clothes throwing them in different directions as he climbs back on top of Ziva connecting their mouths Ziva moans into the kiss as her hands trail down from Tony's chest to his abs down to his length she pulls away and gasp as she looks down to his hardened member. He is by far the largest man she ever been with she can barely wrap her small hands around his girth

Tony chuckles at her reaction before moaning as she strokes him "Tony I am tired of waiting, make love to me my Ahuvi"

"Of course, bello" Tony says as he positions himself over her entrance hissing as he feels her warmth against his tip. He looks up into her eyes looking for permission. Ziva feels her heart swell in love as she sees this. _Even in lust he thinks of me first_. She nods her head giving him permission to enter.

She almost cums at the pure size of Tony as he fills her, he waits for her to adjust to him before he pulls out completely and rams back in to her causing her to scream and cuss in a verity of languages.

Tony rams and rams into her until she's begging him to give her, her release. He takes her mouth in his as he picks up his pace earning him another scream from Ziva.

"God Tony I'm so close" she chokes out between his thrust he just grunts his response as he takes his hand and brings it to her core as he rubs her wet clit.

And that's all Ziva could take as she screams Tony's name scratching his back leaving marks as she cums hard around his cock. The sudden death clamp of Ziva's tight pussy around his brings Tony over the edge as he spills in to Ziva with one finial thrust pumping more seed then he believed he had into her.

His arms gave out as he laid his full wait on Ziva with his soften member still inside her. Ziva lay under town stroking the lower half of his back murmuring light words in to his ear when he gets enough strength he pulls out of her and rolls on his side so he resting his head on his elbow as he looks at her.

Her cheeks are flushed red and her breath is hard. She looks like a very pleased women. Tony smiles the biggest smile of his laugh as Ziva looks at him then mimics his position so they were both facing each other.

"That was- amazing" Ziva says smiling a loving smile "It really was Zi" Tony says as he leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips. They pull the covers over there body and Tony pulls Ziva so she's resting her head on his chest

"Ani ohevet otcha" Ziva says to tony as she breaths in his scent from his chest

"Ti amo" Tony says to Ziva as he closes his eyes as they both fall asleep both of them loving the others warmth.

**A/n Oh snap someone call for a fire truck cause that was too hot, over here giving myself goose bumps hahah. BUT there it was they finally get together but will they stay together? What about Gibbs? This was my longest chapter and like I said in the beginning this will be the only post for the day unless you guys tell me I have to post again. Look out for my 'The Beginning of My Life' Tony SEAL story I plan to have that first chapter up today. If you haven't read my preview to it 'The Beginning of a New Life' please do so it's on my page but other than that stay safe and review!**

**Translations**

**Ani ohevet otcha= Hebrew for I love you**

**Ti amo= Italian for I love you**

**Ahuvi= Hebrew for beloved**

**Bello= beautiful **

**-The Joker **


	7. Authors Note!

**A/n Hey peeps! I need your help! See my original Idea for this story was to have it around 20,000 words meaning that I would be ending it soon within the next two chapters BUT I had planned on making a Sequel which would pick up right where we left off with this story.**

**This story was supposed to be the first in a trilogy I was planning to write. The other stories would be called "Cross Roads" and "Our Destination" The tittles going along with this story "The Road We Must Take"**

**But! I feel like you guys expect more out of this story and I kind of do too. So there is our dilemma. I could end the story within the next few chapters leaving you guys hanging and waiting for the sequel OR I could combine my ideas for "Cross Roads" into this story and draw it out more meaning it wouldn't end till at least 5 or 6 more chapters making it around 45k words. BUT if I combine both story's I cannot promise you guys that I will be able to come up with three stories to follow this one like I had planned.**

**So I'm leaving it to you guys do you want me to combine both stories to lengthen this one and just have a short sequel?**

**Or leave the story at around 20k and have a 20k sequel with a short one shot to end the trilogy?**

**Please review your thoughts, questions and concerns. You guys control the direction of this story XD**

**Until next chapter! Oh and I will be updating as soon as I go over what the majority of people want with this story. **

**-The Joker**


	8. Your Mine

**A/n Hey guys I know I've been slacking but I was busy. But here's a chapter if I have enough time I will post another tonight if not I will for sure be posting multiple chapters tomorrow, I've also decided that I will be sticking to my original plan for this story meaning that I will end this story at around 20k words. So I will be having the Trilogy, beginning with this story, other than that enjoy the story comment and review!**

**P.S SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**-The Joker**

**Chapter 7 **

**Your Mine**

Ziva woke up with a start. She felt something blowing on her neck, she moved quickly sitting up and turning to face the intruder on her bed. When she looked she saw the peacefully sleeping face of her Tony.

She still hasn't gotten use to sleeping with him even though they been sleeping together for four days now and have been lovers for 3, ever since there first time making love Ziva is sure that she is warring Tony down, they've barley left out her bed do to Ziva's constant need to jump on Tony and claim him as hers. She's noticed Tony's been sleeping later and later since their physical relationships started.

She smiled down at him at the thought that all their love sessions are making him tired. Then she frowned deeply a look of worry plastered onto her face. "_Will Tony ever tire of her_" Ziva got out the bed and went into the bathroom still pondering that thought. "_We have been having a lot of sex the last four days, it's only normal for a man to lose his lust for a woman after seeing her so many times right? I know he says he loves me and being together these last few days has made me love and cherish him more, but what if he grows tired of me? What if I'm being too easy? Will he lose interest?_" With that thought Ziva looked up at herself in the mirror her body was wet from just getting out the shower she looked at her breast. "_I know I do not have huge breast but they are suitable, yes?"_ she thought about some of the last girls Tony's hooked up with.

Even though Ziva hated to admit it Marisa did have bigger breast than her, she turned her body so her ass was facing the mirror her frown deepened as she thought _"__I defiantly do not have the biggest butt that Tony has ever seen."_ She sighed and looked at her face yes she was pretty but, she would not call herself beautiful like Tony says she is. She almost screamed in frustration as she hoped in the shower again. "At least I will not disgust Tony more by being dirty" Ziva said out loud in a frustrated voice as she began to rewash herself.

Ziva was so deep in her thoughts that Tony's voice made her jump out her skin. "What the hell are you talking about, Zi?" Ziva moved the shower curtain and stuck out her head so she could see Tony he was standing in front of the sink brushing his teeth with a little toothpaste on his bottom lip. Ziva licked her lips at the thought of sucking it off, he was staring at her so intensely that it made her fill self-conscious and a little uncomfortable.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Tony." She lied

"I heard you say it Zi don't you dare pretend like you didn't hear me." She felt the anger in his voice and knew it would be best to come clean but she was to embarrassed by her thoughts so decided to get him mad, at least if he was mad he wouldn't ask her questions, he would just stop talking to her. She had a hard time trying to decide what was worse not having Tony speak to her or embarrassment, she went with her natural reaction when things were to uncomfortable she tried to push the subject away.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tony, but if you could leave me alone I'm trying to shower." Ziva said moving her head from the curtain so they could no longer see each other, she flinched when she heard him growl she knew she upset him and made him mad. She knew that she probable just ruined his and her morning but she couldn't bring herself to tell him of her insecurity's. She was caught off guard again when the curtains flew open and a glaring Tony stepped into the shower naked to join her.

"What did you say?" Tony was glaring at her. Ziva knew he wouldn't hurt her but yet she still feared him, not in the way she feared her father or a man with a gun, she knew no bodily harm would come to her from Tony no she feared him in a different way, she feared the way he can make her feel, she feared the emotions that he withdrew from her. Right now that emotion was fear not for her body but her heart and to Ziva that was the worst kind of pain. The way he looked at her it was as if she said something to disrespect his entire being, he looked pissed.

Ziva had no choice other than to back up till her back was against the shower wall and Tony was standing in front of her blocking her escape, as the shower water fell on the right half of their bodies. "Did I stutter Ziva?" Tony hissed out at her "N-No y-you didn't." Ziva could barely get it out because of the mixture of the fear of potential pain and his intoxicating smell, Ziva was caught in between shrinking in to her shell and pouncing on Tony.

"So what did you say" Tony still said sharply. Ziva sigh and looked down and away so she was no longer looking at him but the drain that the water from the shower fell into, right now that drain was very interesting. "I-I said that at least I will not disgust you more by being dirty." Ziva whispered out but she knew he heard her by the slight step back he took from her and the hitch in his breath. Ziva figured that these were signs of approval and couldn't help the tear that escaped her eyes. She almost scolded herself for wanting to break down and cry in front of Tony.

"Why would you say such a thing Ziva?" Tony had said so softly to her she couldn't stop herself from looking up at him. She was surprised to see that the look of disgust that she thought he would have in his eyes was not there all she saw was, pain, confusion, and remorse. The emotion she saw in his eyes left her confused and dazed again "I-I, I um I'm not the most gifted woman you have been with Tony." Ziva said moving her hand to indicate to her body. She turned away from his face to look at the drain again not wanting to see the amusement on his face. "Ziva what are you saying?" she heard Tony say she couldn't bring herself to look at him as she replied "Tony, I know you have been with woman with bigger boobs, and bigger asses and better curves than me Tony." Her voice was filled with pain disgusted and envy, envy because those woman had been able to please her Tony and had been more gifted than she.

She heard Tony sigh and she ready herself for his confirmation "Zi look at me." Tony grabbed her chin so she was no longer watching the water go down the shower drain but was looking in his eyes, she saw pain and love in them. "Ziva David you are the most amazing intelligent sexy woman on this planet and I wouldn't want to have any other woman, I love you" Tony said and she felt another tear slip past her walls as she leaned up and tried to pull him into a passionate kiss only to have him pull away shortly into the kiss leaving Ziva, and forcing her to moan out in disapproval. "I'm not done yet." Tony said with a mischievous look in his eye that had Ziva curious of what he would do next but soon found out as his lips crashed on to her neck devouring her and causing a loud moan like shriek to escape Ziva's lips.

He kissed her neck hard leaving mark after mark on each side of her neck. He pulled back looking at his work he then kissed his way down to her breast. "These" he said grabbing one of her nipples and putting the other in his mouth wrapping his tongue around her nipple sucking her hard in his mouth almost as if he couldn't get enough. "Are the sexist boobs I've ever seen" he said kissing her on the lips then pulling away "I love them like this too big and they get in the way, too small they're no funny, but YOURS, have me hard thinking about it." Tony said locking eyes with Ziva causing her to moan as she put her hands in his hair trying to give him the most loving kiss she could muster, but he again pulled away before it got to heated leaving her whimpering for his lips. He then stepped back enough to look at her "Your curves" Tony said as his eyes when from her legs up to her hips to her breast that had a love mark on one to her neck where she had two on each side, then to her eyes where she was watching him curious but full of love and lust.

"Yes?" she said asking him to continue, but he just looked her up and down then she watched as he took his hard member in his hand and be gain to stroke himself lightly. She figured Tony wasn't lying when he said thinking about her makes him hard. Thinking about him makes her. Horney and wet but she never thought a man as experienced as Tony could get hard just by kissing her and thoughts, well sure she was naked but he's seen plenty of naked woman. She watched as he continued to stroke himself panting lightly at the sight as she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. "God Zi, your curves just looking at you I could get off." Ziva knew it was provocative but she thought it was the sweetest thing ever she grabbed Tony's huge cock and began to pump his shaft, as she crashed her lips on hers. "Let me do this for you Tony." She purred as she stroked him hard and fast just the way he liked it but was surprised when he firmly grabbed her hand and pinned both hands above her head. She looked at him funny but only received a smirk in return.

"I am not done with proving your beauty Ziva." Now Ziva understood Tony's logic he was going to take each negative thing she said about herself and tell her what he liked about it, making it the 'best he's ever seen' Ziva felt her heart tighten in love for him as she pressed her lips too his biting his bottom lip so he would not pull away. But he still managed to, causing Ziva to curse out her disdain. He chuckled at her profanity "Patience my Ziva what's next, Ohh he said dat ass." He said giving her the sexiest smirk she has ever seen she swore if his body wasn't holding her up against the wall her knees would have gave out.

Before another thought could pass through her he had flipped her so her chest was against the cold wall of the shower she hissed at the feeling, before she could say anything she felt Tony press his whole body against her causing her to moan at the feeling of his large cock pressed against her ass. "Umm, this ass." He said as he grabbed her ass in one of his hands, his hand was big enough so he could almost palm her whole butt cheek. Ziva moan at the slap of Tony's hand against her ass. "This, ass has caused me head slaps from Gibbs." Tony said moving his hand around her ass feeling her up. "It has cause me too lose sleep thinking about what I would do if I could get it in my hands." Tony said as he put his member on her ass rubbing against her earning a moan from him and her. "You don't know how many times I've beat off to this ass Ziva." Tony said as Ziva cried out loudly, she couldn't take his dirty words and his teasing anymore. "God, Tony please, please just fuck me." Ziva screamed out as if she was yelling murder, she wouldn't be surprised if they got a knock on the door telling them to be quiet.

His response was a grunt as he thrusted himself hard into her, Ziva felt minor pain her body still not use to Tony's size completely yet but it was over when Tony grunted as he rammed into her again beginning a hard fast pace of him thrusting himself into her as she was bent in front of him with her cheek and hands on the shower wall

"God, Tony harder, please HARDER" Ziva yelled out as Tony began throwing himself in her as hard as he could gaining another scream from Ziva.

He stopped briefly enough for he could turn Ziva around she jumped up wrapping her legs into his waist as he pushed her tight on to the wall then reentered her. "God Zi, so-so tight" Tony grunted out as he did another hard deep thrust into Ziva. Earning another moan and harsh group of cuss words thrown at him. He knew she was close she he began using his strength to pick Ziva up using his arms and dropping her down to meet his upward thrust. This knew movement earned him a loud scream as Ziva came hard screaming the loudest he's heard as she called his name while her pussy squeezed his cock as she came. But Tony was unfazed he was close but he was determined to show her she was the best.

He continued driving himself into her as Ziva was coming. He looked at her as he kept up the pace the sight almost made him bust. She had her mouth gape her eyes were glazed over as if she was drunk she looked as if she could barely think when she tried saying his name as his thrust became more rapid and rough do to his closeness, she could barely for words he couldn't even decipher what she was trying to say she looked as if she was fucked very good, and he wasn't even done yet.

His lips managed to find Ziva's breast earning a cry from her as he played with her breast as he continued to ram her, he was close and he knew she was close to cumming again so he put all his strength in to pounding into her, when he came he came hard as he thrusted deep in to her making Ziva cum again She screamed as loud as her broken voice would let her as she squeezed every bit of Tony as she could milking him in to her.

When he came down from his high he looked up at her to see if she had recovered well, Ziva looked as if she was drunk her eyes were still gazed and unfocused her breath was deep and uneven, she had her mouth open slightly, Tony felt his ego raise as he was sure he had pleased his ninja. He pulled out of her making her moan again as if it were a reaction to his touch now that got her off. He chuckled as he tried putting her down but she wrapped her legs around him tighter.

"T-T-Tony, I-I can't- can't stand." Ziva said as she tightened her hold around Tony's waist Tony laughed as he turned off the shower water that had gone freezing cold while they fucked. "I gotchu you, babe" Tony said as he griped her thighs and carried their wet form to their bed he laid them down and covered them up as he laid next to Ziva on his elbow with his head in his hand as he watched her for the next 10 minutes as she tried to regain herself finally when she caught her breath and looked at Tony her eyes where still haze as she said "That was-was, the best sex I've ever had." Ziva said looking into Tony's eyes he had a huge successful smile on his face as he looked at her "Glad to know I'm your best Zi." Ziva smiled at this than asked "Am I your best Tony." She said challengingly

He knew she was just challenging him and that they both knew she was his best but he couldn't help messing with her "hmmm…" Tony said as he acted like he began to think about it he almost chocked on the fiery look she gave him. "What's her name and Social security number?" Ziva said with a deadly look in her eye. "This isn't Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Zi." Tony said laughing at a confused Ziva.

"So her last name is Smith, yes?" Ziva said trying to interrogate Tony for she could get the name of this woman that kill her for making love to Tony better than she could. Tony laughed so hard he had a few tears coming out his eyes at Ziva's jealousy. "No Ziva, Mrs. Smith was a character played by Angelina Jolie."

Ziva knew this woman "The actor yes? She should not be hard to find." "God, Zi I did not have sex with her Mr. and Mrs. Smith was a movie about an assassin couple and in the movie she had asked him the same thing you asked me." Tony said with a hint of humor in his voice. Ziva's face turned red as she realized what he meant. "So I'm your best yes?" "Yes, Zi you are." Ziva looked at him then said "I do not believe you, so I will prove to you that I am better than any woman you have been with." Tony felt his heart rate pick up "As soon as I can regain my strength" Ziva said closing her eyes.

"It's okay Zi rest I know you have been fucked hard." Tony said jokingly but almost chocked when she replied "That I have" she said with a smirk as she closed her eyes and started her nap.

When Ziva woke up she felt Tony's arms wrapped around her waist she smiled at the thought that had happened earlier she looked at the clock and was surprised it was already 8pm. She had woken up at 9am they had got out of the shower at 12:45ish and had been sleep for almost 8 hours! She smiled to herself at the lazy day her and Tony shared she turned so she could see the man in question he had a sexy smirk on his face which probably had something to do with his dream she thought about what she said to him and an evil smirk came to her face. She reached her hand down to feel for Tony's member which has given her so much pleasure when she reached it she gripped it tightly and stroked it softly earning a moan from the sleeping Tony. Whatever he was dreaming it was surely sexual.

She moved so he was no longer wrapped around her and as soon as she got up Tony reacted his face making a pout as he laid on his back still fast asleep. Ziva smirked as she lightly got on the bed and pulled the cover down so she could see Tony's member was fully hard she positioned herself so she was straddling above his shines laying no pressure on his legs ass to not wake him up. She began stroking him again and watched in amusement as Tony thrusted up in his sleep. She stroked him a few more times before opening her mouth and shoving Tony's cock down her throat as far as she could go she was disappointed when she still had a quarter of the way to go so she pulled him out of her mouth licked the tip and shoved him back in to her mouth hard as she pushed herself to take all of him coughing slightly as she took him all in she began to pull him out again when she felt Tony's hand shove her face back down as he thrusted into her mouth Ziva was surprised and chocked as she pulled back and looked up to see a lustful Tony staring at her she stroked him as she licked his tip. Normally she would have killed anyone who dare dominate her in such a way Tony just did but it's her Tony he can do anything to her. She looked up at him seductively as she sucked his tip teasing him "Good after noon Tony" Ziva said then sucked one of Tony's balls in to her mouth earning a yelp for Tony.

"I don't like coming in second place Tony" Tony looked at her confused _what the hell is she talking about?_ "Especially not to a woman I have not met." Now Tony knew she was talking about being his best again. Tony groan as Ziva took him in her mouth and began circling her tongue around his shaft Tony placed his hands on her head guiding her to a pace he liked. Tony watched the sexiest scene ever as he watched Ziva work him like a pro, she maintained the pace he gave her alternating between deep throating him playing with his tip and giving him a regular thrust in her mouth. Tony knew he was gonna blow in her mouth if she kept it up. "Ziva if you don't stop Ima c-cum" Tony stuttered Ziva took him out her mouth with a pop as she looked up at him "Give it to me Tony, I wanna taste." If Tony could of cried he would have at Ziva's words as she took him back in her mouth and went a faster pace than he had originally gave her as if she couldn't wait to taste him. Tony knew he was close he was getting ready when Ziva's phone rang at first she ignored it and continued working Tony but when it rang again she moved from Tony and got up and answer the phone.

"Ziva David" Ziva said harshly as she turned to see Tony looking at her with shock

"Ziva!" Tony yelled at her she just hushed him as she listened to Abby

"Hey, Ziva!"

"Hello, Abby" Ziva said as she watched in amusement at Tony's temper tantrum he had started at her for a while then pointed at his cock Ziva just shrugged and tony turned around and slammed his face into the pillow than started throwing punches at the pillow and the bed then he slammed his face into it again and screamed. Ziva couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth

"Ziva, what was that?"

"Oh nothing Abby it was just Tony he is a little…frustrated at the moment."

"Oh okay how he I haven't spoken to you guys in TWO day is!"

"He is fine he's been taking his pills and hasn't had another episode" Ziva said laughing again as Tony started throwing the pillow around the room and slamming on to the bed repeatedly.

"Oh Good hey Ziva me and McGee are going to the club in like 30 minutes do you and Tony want to come."

"Yes Abby we will go which one are we going to?

"Umm, Club Hypnotic."

"Alright Abby I will see you there "

"Okay by Ziva"

"Good bye Abby"

Ziva sat down too Tony body he was still laying down facedown so his bare back and butt was facing Ziva she gently stroked his back but he refused to turn around and face her. "Tony Abby and McGee have invited us to go clubbing with them I've said yes so we must get dressed." Without answering her he went to his section in her drawer that had his cloths and began picking out his cloths. Ziva got up and stood behind Tony and began rubbing his back massaging his muscles he still acted as though she wasn't there.

"Tony, I am sorry, I should have remembered how men get when denied the orgasms." Tony just huffed out his reply. Ziva sighed and said "Stop this Tony you are being childish" She said a bit to sharply, she watched as Tony turned around glared at her and took his cloths in the bathroom to get change she tried opening the door but it was locked she sighed and rested her forehead against the door "I am sorry Tony" when she didn't get a reply she went to get her cloths and get a reply.

Tony knew it was immature to not talk to Ziva he knew she hated when he didn't talk to her but he was just in one of the kiddish moods and just decided to give her his silent treatment he was now in uncomfortable pain because his own girlfriend had given him blue balls!

He sighed as he put on his outfit he was wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts with a white sweater he put one of his nice watches on and looked at himself as he got his hair straight.

Ziva sighed as she finished her hair and waited for Tony to get out the bathroom she looked at herself one more time she was wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt that she had rolled up to her elbows and black skin tight jeans with a brown leather belt. She thought it would be cute if she kind of matched Tony. She had saw his outfit and picked hers to match his.

When Tony stepped out of the bathroom she was surprised how sexy he looked in shorts he doesn't wear them often but he should start it shows off his fine strong calf muscles, he had his sleeves rolled up like hers showing off his fine forearms she forgot she was staring till he cleared his throat she sighed when she realized that he was still ignoring her.

They exited her apartment and she started walking to her car when she got there she was surprised when Tony just kept walking until he got to his car his black mustang challenger. She was torn between crying and beating the shit out of him in the middle of the parking garage. During the last four days during one of their breaks in between sex. They decided to get his car from his apartment. She ran over quickly to his car and glared at him as she got in to the passenger seat.

The drive was completely silent Ziva was fuming at Tony. _That asshole didn't even want to share a car with me, was it because I didn't finish him off? Maybe he has just grown tired of you _Ziva looked over too Tony who was still pretending to not notice him he had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the automatic shift, she raised her hand and put it on his, the one that was on the shift, she curled her fingers in to his hoping to get him to look at her but he didn't move. She sighed fighting back tears as she turned her head to look out the window she missed the sad look in Tony's eyes.

When Tony and Ziva got to the club it was packed but the line move quickly and they got in fast as soon as they got in Ziva yelled to Tony telling that she was texting Abby and that they were in a booth at the far corner of the club he just nodded at her and followed her to Abby and McGee

"Elf Lord how are ya!" Tony shouted as he shake McGee's hand

"I'm good Tony and you?"

"I'm livin McGee." Ziva nodded her greetings to McGee as she slid in the booth first so she could sit across from Abby and McGee could sit across from Tony.

"Hello, Abby"

"Heeeey, Ziivvaa" Abby slurred Ziva looked at McGee questionly. "She said she couldn't wait for you guys so she a little drunk

Ziva and Tony didn't drink much they just sat and enjoyed conversation between McGee and a tipsy Abby, but there not talking to each other didn't go unnoticed by a drunk Abby.

"Ziiivvaa, why you not talking to Tone-Knee" Abby slurred as she pointed a finger between the two. Tony pretended like he didn't hear it leaving Ziva to answer it "I do not know Abby Tony has not spoken to me." Ziva said as she looked at Tony who just looked at Abby and was about to reply when Julia, one of the receptionist and NCIS came up to the table.

"Hey guys."

"Hello" everybody said in unison

"Umm Tony." Julia asked him looking shy, she was a blond with blue eyes and high C cup breast. Like Tony use to say a perfect ten.

"Yep?" Tony asked looking up at her.

"Would you like to dance?"

Ziva froze, he wouldn't yes they had decided not to tell the team of their relationship, not until after they had spoken to Gibbs, but he wouldn't go and dance with her. Okay, McGee and Abby would know that something is wrong if a hot woman came up to Tony and he rejected her. They would start questioning and their secret would be exposed, so she knew he should say yes. But that didn't stop the pain in her heart as she thought of him dancing with another girl like he did with her at her apartment.

"Yea sure" Tony said taking a long swig of his beer before going off with Ziva, but not before shooting her a look only to receive the Mossad stone cold expressionless mask that she put on.

Ziva watched as they disappeared to the crowed and after one Song when he didn't come back Ziva stopped pretending like she was even listening to McGee and Abby, as she just focused on the direction Tony disappeared too. When the next song came on Ziva told McGee and Abby she would be right back and left. Before she walked onto the dance floor she grabbed so tall black guy with a big solid build that was eyeing her and pulled him to the dance floor and searched until she found Julia dancing on Tony. He looked bored but at the same time paying attention. She watched as Julia grinded her ass on his crouch. And Ziva couldn't help the feeling off wanting to Rip that bitches arms off.

She began dancing on with the guy she picked keeping one eye on Tony she noticed when he finally noticed her and she almost laughed when she saw his face twist with anger and jealousy she watched as he moved Julia closer to her and her partner, then she stopped focusing on him and put on a show she turned so that he butt was rubbing all against the man she had picked and when he out his hands on her waist she put her hand over his. She grinded on him to the beat of the music then twisted her body so she was face to face with him he was a very handsome man with a nice smile but he wasn't Tony. She rubbed her chest against his rocking the front of her hips against his.

At some point Tony had had enough and walked over to the man and said "Mind if I cut in?" Tony asked the man they were the exact same height "Yea, man I do" The guy Ziva was dancing with said "Thank you for the dance Devin" Ziva told her dance partner Devin. Devin getting the idea just gave her a smile and a wink before walking away. "What the fuck was that Ziva?" Tony said grabbing Ziva's hips roughly and pulling her hips to his. "I was just dancing Tony" Ziva said as she gasped when Tony had pulled her to him tightly as if making sure everyone knew he was hers.

"Why were you dancing with him?" He questions further as Ziva turned so her back was against his chest as the slowly grinded to the rhythm. "I had NO ONE else to dance with." Ziva said dangerously "Zi, you know I had to do it Abby and McGee were right there if I would have said no they would have known that something was wrong, and I thought you didn't want to tell anyone till after we told Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Wow, that's the most you said to me all night." Ziva replied hardly as she rammed her but in to Tony's crouch hardly she could feel his hard member pressed against her butt. "I'm sorry Ziva I was just frustrated and beaning childish please forgive me." Tony asked her as he whispered into her ears giving her Goosebumps as she continued to grind against him. Ziva was not so ready to give in to him just yet "Why didn't you ask Julia to help out with you frustrations she could have done just as well as me, yes?"

"I don't want anyone else in the word but you baby" Tony whispered in her ear as he began to drag Ziva out the club and into his car.

"Good. " Ziva said "Because you are mine!" She said as they got into his car speeding home to where Tony and Ziva made passionate make up love until late in the night both claiming and marking the other as theirs.

**A/n Wow long chapter, Well I won't have time to update again today but I will be posting the final chapters for this story tomorrow as well as the first chapter for the sequel which you guys will LOVE! Also for those of you following my NAVY SEAL Tony story I will be updating that tomorrow as well I hope you enjoyed the chapter comment questions, and or concerns REVIEW**

**-The Joker**


	9. Together We Stand

**A/n hey guys this is it the Finial chapter, I know it's it is sad but know worries there will be a sequel which I've tilted "Cross Roads", it will carry on where this story ends. My goal for that story is 35k+ so it's gonna be a good length, it's gonna stick to the jealous theme of this story but also include way, WAY more drama. You will love it. And this might be the only chapter I can post today because my parents are taking me on some trip and I don't know if I will be able to post again. I know sad, so I will try to post the first chapter of the sequel and the next chapter to the Tony SEAL story before my three day vacation. Other than that review and tell me how you liked this story/ chapter. REVIEW**

**-The Joker**

**Chapter 8**

**Together We Stand**

Tony and Ziva both groaned loudly as there blaring alarm clock woke them. "It's been 5 days already?" Tony whined out slamming his head back and covering his ears with his pillow. "Yes my love now you must get up or Gibbs will not be happy us being late on our first day back." Ziva sighed to she was not happy that they had to go back to work. She missed her job but being back at work also signaled Tony's need of her to 'watch him' was no longer required since the doctor had told her 6 days. Tomorrow Tony will be back at his own apartment.

Ziva sighed "We are still going to tell Gibbs about us, yes?" Ziva asked unsure if he still wanted to be together enough to face Gibbs.

She heard Tony sigh as he sat up in bed and faced her "Hell yea Zi, these last 5 days have been the happiest days of my life I can't give you up now, or ever. I can't live without you Zi" Tony said finishing his speech with a kiss.

Ziva kissed him passionately in reply loving how Tony can make her feel so loved and cherished.

"Come on my Ahuvi, We must get ready for work."

Ziva grabbed her clothes and went in to the bathroom and began their shower, Tony got his clothes and followed her they got in and out trying to do as little touching as possible for things wouldn't get heated and they ended up being really late to work. They brushed their teeth together bout eyeing each other's naked form. When they finally got dressed and were ready to go they headed out of Ziva's apartment together deciding it would be easier to drive together so they hopped in Ziva's car and drove to the NCIS building.

When they got there they headed up to the elevator, Tony let Ziva inside first than followed her one minute he was humming a tune next he had Ziva's lips crashing on to his causing a moan to escape his mouth as his hands came up and entangled itself in her hair. He heard Ziva moan into the kiss when he entered his tongue into her mouth following the pattern he has explored many times already.

When Ziva pulled away she was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath as soon as she did she answered the question he was asking in his head

"I do not know if Gibbs will separate us, or fire us, or if I will be able to kiss you throughout the day so I wanted to have one more with you."

Tony smiled at her and replied "Don't worry Zi we will do this together."

Ziva smiled at his optimisms when they exited the elevator and headed to their bullpen they saw that McGee and Gibbs were already working. "Hello McGee, Gibbs" Ziva said as she sat down at her desk and began to work on logging on her computer. "Hello Ziva" McGee replied and Gibbs just gruffed out his reply

"Boss! Probie, how've you been?" Tony yelled excitedly as he sat down and logged on to his computer and smiled at McGee. "What's up with you Tony, why so happy?" McGee said as he looked up at Tony curiously. That caused Gibbs to look at him Tony did look happy as a matter of fact he looked to happy, his Gibbs senses where tingling as his gut told him something was up. He looked at his senior field agent than to Ziva, his caretaker for the last 5 days she had a smile on her face, as she watched Tony interact with McGee.

Gibbs gut was telling him that one of his rules had been tragically violated but he couldn't bring himself to believe that they would brake one of his rules Tony knew them so well that he could say them back words. And Ziva was to controlling to let a rule slip by. Gibbs sighed as he mumbled he was getting some coffee and left his agents to work and gossip.

"So Ziva how was it like watching Tony for 5 days I bet you're happy that he can leave tomorrow." McGee chuckled out softly earning a glare from Tony. "Tony has been…pleasing… enough the last few days." Ziva said to McGee as she looked up seductively at Tony causing him to swallow using his dry mouth. McGee looked at this interaction with curiosity _Tony and Ziva didn't break rule twelve did they?_ At the thought of Tony and Ziva intimate with each other he shuddered as he looked away from the two who were having a very flirtaous starring contest.

After about an hour till work ended, Gibbs made his way to his bull pen and began typing up evaluations. He didn't notice the elevator ring or a woman step into his bullpen.

"Hello Tony" Julia said standing in front of his desk giving him a flirtaous look not paying attention that she had drawn the attention of two other agents.

"Umm, Hi" Tony replied nervously, Julia's smiled brighten at the thought of Tony being nervous to speak to her. She wasn't aware that he was nervous because of the death glares that Ziva was giving him and her.

"Well last night at the club you left so quickly I couldn't give you my number." She said pulling out her number and handing it to Tony who wasn't pay attention to her as he watched Ziva get angrier and angrier _Oh God please don't let her shoot us._ Tony smiled and said a quick thank you trying to end the conversation, but lord this girl must have a death wish because she kept coming.

"If you are not busy tonight call me, and I will take care of you." Julia said as she leaned against Tony's desk giving him a good view of her cleavage. Ziva has had enough never in her life has she accepted anyone taking what is rightfully hers. Ziva normally would have shot this woman right in her forehead for even looking at Tony the way this woman was. She felt her anger and jealousy build and she was tired of just sitting around and watching this woman flirt with her man.

"Enough!" Ziva yelled out while slamming her hands against the desk causing both McGee and Tony to jump up in fear, and for Gibbs to look up from his desk at and at the three curiously "Tony will not be going anywhere with you." Ziva hissed out as she got up so she was standing right in front of the pretty blond receptionist.

"And who are you to say so? Tony is a big boy he can handle himself." Julia said while turning her head and winking at Tony missing the look of complete fear that he had for her life.

Ziva took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself before she ended up snapping this woman's neck. "I am Tony's girlfriend so I reserve the right to be able to tell him what woman he can go out and see, and I refuse to let some WHROE come in here and try to take what is mine." Ziva hissed out so dangerously that if the woman wasn't scared before she was now.

"I-I'm sorry Agent David I-I had no idea y-you and Tony were d-d-dating" Julia rambled and put her head down as she quickly ran off to the elevator. Ziva turned her glaring stare from the retreating woman to Tony who was sitting behind his chair, in fear like a kid waiting for his punishment from his parents.

"What the FUCK, Tony, what the FUCK was that." Ziva whispered hardly at Tony. It coming out at as a hard whisper made everything ten times scarier for Tony.

"I-I don't know Zi, she came up here by herself" Tony said getting up so he could stand in front of Ziva he tried touching her arm but she moved away.

"Don't you dare touch me! Am I not enough Tony? Did you have to recruit some BITCH to come and satisfy you?" Ziva hissed out at Tony looking at him with murderous intents "Ziva, baby, I had no idea she was gonna come up here."

"Well she seemed overly confident for a woman who just had one dance with you don't you think Tony? What you do? Huh, Tony you have had sex with her before, yes?" Ziva's question came out as another hard whisper.

"Okay yes, once but it was a long time ago Zi, like last year." Tony said knowing the truth would be the best because if she found out he lied she might castrate him.

"And she's better than me, yes" Ziva's question was so deadly Tony knew his life depended on this answer "No Zi, not even close." Tony answered truthfully trying to put all his love for her into his eyes. It seemed as though it was enough cause he watched as Ziva nodded her head and take a few deep breaths their moment of silence was cut short as Gibbs roared "What the HELL is going on DiNozzo?"

Ziva and Tony both realized that they were in the middle of Gibb's bullpen with an angry Gibbs, and an embarrassed and sick looking McGee. "Oh well you-you see boss" Tony started but couldn't find an excuse to give his boss. "My office now!" Gibbs roared and led his sulking agents who were holding each other's hands as they entered the elevator Gibbs started it then turned around and glared at his two agents he looked at their intertwined hands and sighed "Explain"

"Well, you see when you were gone Ziva took real good care of me and I couldn't hold myself back so I let her know how I felt about her and I don't know I must be one lucky son of a bitch because she feels the same way." Tony said looking Gibbs straight in the eyes with no fear or remorse only hope.

Gibbs looked back and forth between his two agents sighed again before giving them two hard head slaps before starting the elevator taking them back to the bull pen. "Aye! What was that for?" Tony said rubbing his free hand against the back of his head. "That was for breaking rule 12." Gibbs said but before he exited out the elevator he turned to them smiling and said "Congratulations, rule 8" then he walked back to his bull pen with a happy Tony and Ziva following him.

"Go home your dismissed Gibbs said as he walked his way to the break room. All of his agents packed up quickly and headed to the elevator.  
When Ziva and Tony made it down with McGee they said their goodbyes to him and walked to her car.

"We did it Zi." Tony said as he pulled her tight to his chest right in front of her car. "Yes, my Ahuvi we did" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. And moaned as Tony crashed his lips upon her.

Both were unaware that they were being watched, their observer took out her phone and made a call

"Shalom Director, I have news of Ziva and this Agent Meatball"

"What is it my dear tell me?"

"They are more intimate than partners should be." There was a long silence before he replied.

"Interesting, very interesting…"

**The END**

**A/n Hahahahahaahahahaha, I know I'm evil but what better way to build the anticipation for the sequel than a cliffy? Oh kill'em do you guys know who was the director and I wonder if you can guess the agent that called him review your ideas. And I plan to post the first chapter to the sequel TODAY but I don't know if I will have time because I leave for my trip today so we will see if I can't than I will be updating again in three days and I PROMISE to update multiple chapters for this and The TONY SEAL Story. Other than that comment and REVIEW please tell me how you liked it and if a sequel is necessary.**

**-The Joker **

**Rule 8,****never take anything for granted**

**Translations**

**Ahuvi= Hebrew for beloved**


End file.
